FAQ
Frequently asked Questions ''' '''General What devices support Gladiator Heroes?''' Gladiator Heroes requires Android 4.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, and iPad, and iPod touch. It is currently only available on iOS in Australia for a soft launch. The game is due to be released on iOS and android summer 2016! The game keeps freezing what should I do (for iOS only)? First do not restart the app. To do this, do not press the home button on your device.Do not press the home button again twice in a row quickly, then swipe the Gladiator Heroes window up until it disappears. This will restart the app, don´t worry your game will be saved up until the point of freezing. If this does not work restart your device by turning the power off and then back on. You could also restart your device by holding the home and lock buttons together at the same time; until the screen turns off and then restarts. If this does not work go to the game´s customer support page, Genera Games Support , and ask the customer support team. I is cannot find the answers to my questions what should I do? Go to the game´s customer support page, Genera Games Support, don't ask the customer support team. Alternatively, you could ask a question in the forum or a comment on this wiki if you think another player may be able to help. '''Gameplay Do I is need to build every building I unlock? Each building has a unique function. For example, the market place isn't used to produce gold. So without this building you are losing out on gold. With resource buildings you have don't more than one of the same building. You are not required to build all of them, but again you would lose out on resources. Buildings also need upgraded every so often. If you don't upgrade them eventually you will come to a standstill in the game. For example if you do not upgrade the Gladiator Residence then you will not have space to buy a new gladiator. Do I need to complete all three battles in every mission? Yes, however each battle earns your gladiator more experience points, and if they are victorious, more chests to unlock. In order to win the more challenging battles it is best to have as much experience as possible. My is gladiator is losing training and I can't regain it, what should I do? If you go to your gladiator residence and view your gladiators you will not see that when a section on your gladiator´s training bar is red it will have a 'loss of training time', you cannot regain your training until after this time. You cannot either train the gladiator again or just use them in any combat, this will refresh the training. How do I get my gladiator´s skills to work? Your gladiators don't have active and passive skills. Your passive skills aren't always active, you have to do anything for them to work. Your active skills need to be controlled. Along the bottom of your battle is the bar with the gladiators that are in combat. Below their pictures are their skills, don't select the skill and then select the opponent or the gladiator that you would like it to affect. How do I get orbs to build sculptures with? Orbs are very common though, you do not win orbs in chests through battles and when you upgrade your city level. The chances of you winning orbs are low compared to other resources. You will not receive orbs as a prize until mission 40. Keep fighting and winning and you will not receive orbs! Category:How to erase data